Sleep
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Alex and Piper never went to prison. Alex got out of the cartel, but has nightmares. Yeah I suck at summaries, and this is my first story so be nice. Vauseman Smut Oneshot.


Alex glanced out the window, as if waiting for something to happen. She had always had nightmares involving the cartel since she managed to escape, whether she wanted to admit that it scared the shit out of her, it did. However, she knew if they had wanted to hurt her more than they already had in the past, they would have already done so. The fear still lived in her though, and as hard as she might, she could not calm her nerves easily after such dreams.

She heard stirring amongst the blankets and sheets while she concentrated on the dim streetlights below, Piper slid around in the bed looking for her.

"Another dream, babe?" she asked groggily.

Alex turned to face her girlfriend's shadowy figure and simply said, "Yeah."

Piper sat up in bed rubbing her eyes, and slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed. She proceeded to search blindly for the lamp switch, knocking Alex's sleeping pills off the bedside table in the process. After finding the light switch, she stood up to stand near Alex.

"They're just nightmares baby," she explained, laying her fingers onto Alex's cheek, "Just dreams, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Alex leaned into her girlfriends touch, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Tell that to my nerves," she scoffed, "Seems like the nightmares are getting worse since these new sleeping pills."

Piper's eyes fell to the floor, and Alex knew she should not have brought up the subject at all. She had been having such a rough time with sleep that she had not really had much of a choice but to sedate herself at night just to get a bit of sleep, and to Piper's dislike overall, she knew that Piper knew it was all she could do.

After a long few moments of silence, Piper looked up into Alex's green eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I could think of a better way to make you sleep…," she whispered against her ear, making tingling sensations crawl up and down Alex's spine.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked, arching an eyebrow, "Enlighten me."

Biting down on Alex's lip softly, Piper moaned as Alex slid her hands under her shirt to raise it over her head and smirked at her when the shirt fell to the floor.

"It goes something like this…," she whispered, pulling Alex over to the bed and pushing her down lightly. Grabbing at the hem of Alex's shirt, she pulled it lazily over her head, sending a surge of static through Alex's hair. Wasting no time, she unclipped Alex's bra and pulled it aside revealing her breasts.

Alex groaned as Piper put her soft lips over her right nipple, and kneaded the other breast with her hand. Piper glanced up to see Alex's eyes half-closed and watching her every move, with lust in her eyes. It never ceased; the sexual tension. It never faded and seemed to grow with every time they fucked. Alex always used to think that it could not be possible, to find someone who always brought you weak to your knees. With Piper, it was always so easy though.

Piper slid her hands down her toned stomach, holding onto Alex's gaze, and withdrew. Alex let out a whimper of a complaint, still staring into her pupils. Piper slid a finger to her lip motioning for Alex to be quiet, sliding her other hand to stroke her own thighs. After teasing Alex with the show of touch for a few minutes, she pulled her panties down and threw them at Alex.

Alex slowly propped herself up onto her elbow and proceeded to let her hands trail down to her sensitive clit, but Piper whipped her hand out and stopped her.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Piper gasped, smirking, "Tsk,tsk,tsk."

Alex groaned in frustration, "Fuck you, Pipes, don't leave me fucking hanging here, you asshole!"

Piper shook her head back and forth slowly, "I haven't left you hanging, at all. Be patient, enjoy the show," she whispered, climbing on top of Alex. She continued to touch herself again, and Alex could not help herself from trying to touch her too. Piper threw back Alex's hands at every attempt, though.

Alex sighed, growing even more agitated as every minute passed, and she attempted to grind her hips into Piper for friction. For anything.

"Ohh… Alex," Piper whispered, slowly closing her eyes as the pace of her fingers sped up. She inched closer to Alex's face and whimpered into a smoldering kiss, leaving Alex's hips bucking under the pressure of barely having any attention. Her body not listening to her muscles, she gasped and groaned feeling more and more desperate for Pipers touch.

"_You can touch yourself now, Al,_" she whispered into Alex's ear.

"I don't want to touch myself; I want _you_ to touch_ me_!" Alex whined, glaring into Piper with venom.

With that, Piper simply shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _"Take it or leave it, your choice"_, and continued rubbing herself off. Piper's body started to shake, her breathing more rapid and Alex could not stop herself. It was quite evident Piper could not stop her either, as Alex quickly slid two fingers into her wet folds, making Piper cuss softly. Piper did not withdraw Alex's hand; instead, she ground herself onto Alex's hand.

"Oh Al, I-Im gunna cum!" she gasped, riding Alex's hand, "Oh my god!"

"I want you cum, baby, cum for me!" Alex exclaimed.

With that, Pipers body spasmed, as she gasped and cried on top of Alex. Alex felt her insides clench around her fingers and she curled them with each thrust, causing Piper to scream mid-orgasm. Piper pressed her lips to Alex's roughly to mute any further commotion she couldn't muffle with pure will, and continued to ride out her orgasm, groaning and whimpering.

After Pipers body stopped shaking, she got to her feet and grabbed at Alex's black lace panties, pulling them off her quickly.

"Pipes, oh god," Alex gasped when Pipers fingers met her clit.

"You've been really good with that patience part, but I didn't say you could put your fingers in me, Alex," Piper scolded her lightly, as she pulled Alex's hips to the edge of the bed and got down on her knees.

"You loved it. You weren't complaining at all."

Piper looked at her girlfriend from between her legs, ignoring the comment and placing her tongue over Alex's clit. The warmth of her tongue made Alex's hips buck wildly at first, the stimulation making her almost too sensitive, but Piper plunged two fingers into her.

"You're already pretty wet for me, Al," she explained lifting her lips away from her clit for a second.

"Oh-h, god Piper, please stop with the fucking teasing!" she whimpered into the bedding, blushing slightly because the sentence came out more desperate than she had wanted it to.

Piper went to work immediately, swiping her tongue across her girlfriend's clit fast, pumping her fingers in knuckle deep, causing the brunette to cry out louder than usual. Piper could feel Alex's walls flutter, and added a third digit to her ministrations. Glancing up at Alex she could see she was close, and her striking green eyes never faltered from her own blue ones as she watched Piper relentlessly take her.

"P-piper," Alex whispered, her walls finally tightening, "Im c-cumming! Ohhhhhh fuck!"

Alex cried in ecstasy, as the walls clenched and unclenched. Alex roughly grabbed Piper by the hair and pushed her mouth into her own clit, barely having any control over her own movements. Piper gladly licked away at the wetness spilling from between Alex's legs, on to her fingers.

Alex's body was still trembling when Piper emerged from between her legs, and pushed alex farther on to the bed and joined her.

"Tired yet?"

Alex glanced at her, still trying to catch her breath.

"Almost. I think I need a bit more strenuous activity tonight…"


End file.
